Conventional e-cigarette devices tend to rely on inducing high temperatures of a metal component configured to heat a liquid in the e-cigarette, thus vaporizing the liquid that can be breathed in. Problems with conventional e-cigarettes may include the possibility of burning metal and subsequent breathing in of the metal along with the burnt liquid. In addition, some may not prefer the burnt smell caused by the heated liquid. In addition, a conventional e-cigarette may be designed to create a substantial amount of smoke, simulated by the burnt liquid, that can be akin to second-hand smoke. It is desirable to develop devices that minimize or eliminate at least some of these problems.